Magokoro Henshin
by Cerise La Mort
Summary: Life is never fair, and stubborn Sakura, The only female werewolf learns it the hard way. Sakura is convinced that there is no werewolf for her... Itachi and Sasuke think differently. R&R! Sakurax? chap. 3 up : My Tongue Has Nothing To Do With This!
1. Riot of Rage!

_Hey every one! So this is my first fic so please, behave! I don't have a beta reader too so no flames! If you don't like my story, to bad! Read it anyway and lie to me Saying I did a good job kay? Tootles!_

_Summary- Sakura Haruno, age 18, has a secret, and it's getting her in a lot of trouble! She's the only female of her kind, and people, or shall I say, the Immortal, are after her to fore fill something! WHATEVER SHALL SHE DO? Sakura x ? _

_Disclamer – I do not, sadly will not, and never will own Naruto and its characters._

_**Y O U ' R E C U T E W H E N Y O U S C R E A M.**_

_**Chapter One….**_

_**Riot for Rage!**_

_**Oh sorry! P.S.! – **_**when I have my wording **_'Like this'_** It means they are talking, just in a certain way! (If I told you It would totally ruin the story! So yeah. If you don't get it send me a review so I can (try) to fix it. (though I don't know how….) **

… **O N W I T H M Y S T O R Y …**

Fear. It was a word that Sakura Haruno was very used to. Ever sense she was a little girl, to be exact. But you'll know about that a little later in this story.

Sakura was at the ripe age of 18. She matched her name very well, for her hair was a soft-petal pink that complemented her full lips, rosy cheeks and astonishing sapphire green eyes. Her figure was fully shaped and curved in all the right places. You see

She wore a top that was sleeveless, spandex, and knee high sandal-boots, all that were black. On her wrists were two strange signs that looked like three ebony commas in a circle. She didn't quite know what it meant, so she brushed it aside as her birthmarks.

'_I've changed from the past few years' _Sakura thought

'**Well yeah, I mean, look at us!? We're hot! What you need is -'**

There was a knock at the door.

"Sakura-chan, Kira-sama has summoned us into the green room." Said a deep husky voice. Sakura knew exactly who it was, it was her best friend in the whole organization. The one she knew she could trust beside Kira, the leader or, as they would put it _alpha._

"Thank you, Akito-kun. Are you going to escort me there?" She opened the door to see his handsome face leaning against the wall across the hallway.

"But of course."

Sakura studied him. His eyes where hard and empty black. She could tell that he had been through a lot in his life. He had dark raven hair, with bangs that were lazily brushed off to the side like an emo kids. It was slightly long and kind of spiked out at the edges. Surprisingly it looked silky and well taken care of. He was a fighter, a strong warrior, yet his flawless milky skin showed no signs of battle wounds. The only thing ruff was his hands.

"Ahem, you finished checking me out?" Akito interrupted as he raised an amused eyebrow.

"I was not!"

"Sure you weren't. Well I don't blame you, I am pretty irresistible."

"Whatever" She mumbled under her breath. "Let's just go." She grabbed onto his forearm and began to drag him down the hall, to the left, and into the green room.

…M E E T I N G W I T H T H E W H O L E P A C K…

Everyone from the pack was there. Kyo, Kadaj, Kenshin, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kira-sama.

Sakura looked around for an empty spot to sit at on the ground, when Kira caught her eye. He beckoned for her to sit by him, so she gracefully walked over by him and sat next to his chair on the floor.

"My blossom, it is safe to put down your guard." Kira said in a monotone. "That goes for all of us. This land has been marked mine and trespassers do not know of our hiding place. It is time to hunt."

With that said everyone except Sakura began to change into their true form. The form, of a _wolf._ A few minutes later, cloths were scattered across the floor, and the once men, were replaced with wolves, the size of horses.

Sakura could easily tell who was who, because they all had different fur textures.

Akito's fur was a golden brown color, with the same dark ebony eyes.

Kyo's fur looked a little more on the orange side, and he had a brown spot on his back. His eyes where a dark purple.

Kadaj had a silky silver color, with one green eye and one deep blue eye.

Neji had a grayish-brown color going on. His eyes still made him look as if he were blind.

Shikamaru's fur looked like a dirt color, Sakura thought it was more than likely because he is always lazing about in the dirt, and doesn't bathe as often.

Akito-sama's fur was a dark coal color, that framed his yellow cat-like eyes.

Everyone surrounded Sakura, and they all gave her a look.

'_Sakura-chan, hurry up and change please. Before the game retires for the night' _Akito teleported.

(A/N: In my story, Wolves have that kind of connection.)

Sakura nodded and sighed. Then crouched down on all fours. In a few seconds, she was a beautiful pale white wolf, with her same sapphire eyes, and black tips at her ears.

…**T H E H U N T… **

_Ta-ta-tap ta-ta-tap ta-ta-tap SPLASH! _

Sakura chased after a large moose and ambushed it into a large river. She jumped on its back and dug her kunai sharp teeth into the tendons of its neck, paralyzing it and causing it to die a slow and surely painful death. After she killed it, she looked around for any sight of her pack to confirm that she has not been separated. Across the river she spotted Kira, with an amused look on his face as he trotted over into the river. Picking the moose up with little effort, he carried it over onto the land and dropped it carelessly.

'_Sakura, come.'_

'_Hai, Kira-sama.' _Quickly she made her way over to him, and crouched down by his paws to show her alpha respect. He nuzzled her noise for a silent reassurance to show her that it was not needed, then pounced on her playfully and nibbled at her. Sakura's eyes brightened up at this gesture, and started to play fight him. Biting lightly at his ankles, and attempting to tackle him to the ground she playfully whimpered, and spun around him.

'_Wow, Kira. Didn't know you were the playful type'_ came an unexpected voice in both of their heads. They both froze and turned in the direction of the voice. Sakura got up and went into a defense stance but Kira stepped over her (A/N: In my story, male wolves are taller than females.) basically telling her to back down.

'_It's rude to talk to someone without even showing yourself.' _ Kira responded, he was playing it cool.

'_Why, I'm hurt Kira. I thought you'd recognize me. Ah, no matter, as you wish then.' _With that said the wolf figure stepped out of the shadows.

Sakura's eyes widened. She has never seen any other wolf outside her pack sense she was at least at the age of 5. The wolf was obviously male… Oh, he had the most stunning fur she had ever seen. It was white, like hers, but a little darker and without the black tips. Oh, but that wasn't what she was starring at. She was captivated by his _eyes_. They looked like blood diamonds, with three strange commas in them. Exactly like how she had on her wrists.

'_K-Kira-sama….His eyes….there like-…' _

'_Silence! Sakura!' _

'_Enough. You know what I came for. Give me the girl, and we won't have problems' _The strange wolf stalked around the two with a predator glint in his eyes.

'_What do you mean?! What the hell is going on!' _Sakura screamed, highly annoyed from not knowing what's going on.

'_you mean he didn't tell you?'_

'_No. Enlighten me why don't you!'_

'_hn. Very well I guess you deserve to know. As you know you are a werewolf. But you don't know two other things that are highly important. One, you are the only werewolf female. Others have tried to make more, but they end up dying because they are to weak. Second, you bare my mark, woman, there for you belong to me.' _He smiled a wolfish grin.

'_Is it true Kira-sama?' _she whispered in her mind_._

'_Well, yes, but the ending part of his is only half true. He has an older sibling you see. You could belong to him instead.' _His voice made Sakura flinch, for it sounded as if he did not care.

'_So, all these years, you've lied to me?!' _The cherry blossom snapped. She couldn't believe it! Before Kira could answer her question, she gat up, hitting Kira in the process, and ran behind the mysterious wolf.

The red eyed wolf chuckled, but it sounded more like an amused growl of some sort. _'Seems she has chosen her path, Kira. So we'll be taking our leave.'_ He turned around and faced the female wolf and stared into her eyes, secretly telling her that they are going to make a run for it. She hesitated, but soon nodded.

'_Sasuke you don't have the right SAKU-!!'_ Kira started but it was too late for they were already gone and deep into the forbidden forest.

… **E N D O F C H A P T E R O N E …**

_**A/N: So? Was it good? Okay? I worked uber hard on this chapter and I tried to correct all of my mistakes! Please excuse me uhm… I don't have a beta reader! P L E A S E N O F L A M E S!**_

_**Also, to everyone who reviews, I will mention their names in my next chapter. And whoever gives me the best review, well, I will dedicate a chapter to you and MAYBE if your Idea is a good one, and you give me some, I will put in some of your ideas and mention you helped a lot! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL (HOPEFULLY, MORE THEN LIKELY) BE UP SOON! SO REVIEW QUICKLY! Don't save it for another day! That's just rude! Haha.**_

_**LASTLY… I want to know who should have more "moments" with Sakura. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE'LL END UP WITH HIM!! Maybe….**_

_**SO PLEASE IN YOUR REVIEW, VOTE! Nincompoop! GRR! O:**_

__

…_**W H O M S H A L L I T B E H M M M ? ? ?...**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Itachi**_

_**THREESOME?! (XD IM KIDDING YA NASTY!)**_

_**Other? (if so, tell me but gimme a reason why --**_


	2. Tears of Terror!

**Sorry it took me so long to update! And yes, I am alive.**

**So. I was going to name all my reviewers but I'm a bit to lazy right now… I'll do it in the next chapter. I had a bunch of new ideas but they don't match this story… so keep updating to my profile every now and then for a new story I'm going to work on! YEAH!**

**Now that that's taken care of…. On with the story!**

_**C h a p t e r t w o….. T e a r s o f Te r r o r**_

She never really meant to just run off like that It was a dumb ,mistake, really. But she couldn't really help it, because her mind was clouded with betrayal and hatred. Oh… But his eyes.. She felt so mesmerized by them. For a while, She felt as if she actually belonged to someone. She felt, as if she might have- not entirely- felt that missing piece.

'_Of course,'_ She thought to herself _'It's all part of his clan bloodline. I must be careful around these ones… They are not easily deceived.' _

She was currently running through the tall trees of the woods, just a couple of paces behind the male that Kira had called _Sasuke_.

He took s sharp right after they got to an old oak tree, which was unusual because oak trees don't grow in these forests. He stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to face her with a penetrating stare of…amusement?

'_From this point forward we must turn back into humans.'_ Sasuke told her with a wolfish grin.

'_You have the Clothing Ring too, I hope.' _Sakura replied with a faint snort.

The Clothing ring allows you to turn into your human form with an exact replica of what you were wearing before you "went wolf". They say that the vampires use them too, because vampires can also turn into wolves. Just not as big and strong.

'_But of course if you wish I could always take my right off….' _he playfully dragged off as she grunted in disgust and as she closed her eyes. She was eloped in a light bubble. White wings sprouted from the fur of her back and wrapped around her whole body, but soon the wings burst and feathers whet every were. Sakura (in her human form) levitated off the ground while the bubble quickly vanished and she slowly dropped to the ground.

Sasuke was already done, and it appeared to her that he was done before she even started.

She watched his with weary eyes, unsure of what he might say, when suddenly he disappeared then reappeared right in front of her, and slammed her non-to-nicely into a nearby tree.

"Wha-?" was all she could manage before Sasuke buried his nose into her neck and smelled her. He trailed little kisses up her soft skin until he reached her small ear- and nibbled on it.

" You seem tired blossom. It's time you take a nap." he huskily whispered as he jammed his finger into her pressure point.

"g-goddamn youhhhh….." she slurred out as she unwillingly let the darkness overcome her vision and fell into a restless slumber.

'Oh man…This is comfortable' Sakura rolled on her belly and sprawled herself on whatever she was laying on, running her slender fingers across the silky blanket that was laid on top of her.

'Wait… This isn't…?!' She suddenly shot up from the bed she was laying in, fully awake and eyes wide.

'Oh my god..' Glancing around the room, she was completely flabbergasted. It was beautiful! The bed was super big, bigger then a king size and it had one of those exotic Egyptian canopy draped over it. The sheets where a deep forest green, and they complemented the lime green walls. In fact, the whole room was different shades of green, and the walls were carefully painted to look like a bamboo forest. A small smile cracked upon her lips as she looked in the corner of the large room. There, with a bamboo stick in its mouth, was a baby panda smiling happily with its big blue eyes. It seems the painter had a sense of humor.

Non-so-gracefully she stumbled off the bed, and walked towards the bathroom. It looked like a room all of it own. Someone could probably live in here if they truly wanted to! The tile on the floor was pure jade stone. Shinny and slick, she made a note to herself to fully dry herself off before stepping on the tile, unless she wanted to risk breaking a tail bone. There was a gaint tub, that looked as if it could be a swimming pool, and on the side there was a shelf filled with necessary toiletries. Next to the tub, there was a fancy little shower that sprays you from different angles. To the left of that, there was a toilet (nothing special about it, as far as she knows) and a sink with a panda soap dispenser.

'The designer of the room must be the same person as the painter' Sakura giggled inwardly. Behind the door there was a full body length mirror, she glided herself over and glanced at her reflection, astonished.

Her hair was surprisingly nice, as if she never just woke up. And she was in a nightgown, clean as a whistle.

'That Sasuke bastard better not have touched me!'

As if on queue, Sasuke was at the door. But something wasn't right about him. He looked taller, and leaner. More attractive and his hair was longer. Not to mention he had two scares under his eyes, but that just added on to his attractiveness.

"Put this on." He said, or ordered her with an unemotional look on his face. He threw what seemed to be a dress at her, and then just stayed there, leaning against the door frame.

" Uhm… don't you think you should close the door?" Sakura responded, hinting that she wanted some privacy.

"As you wish." With an amused smirk and a sadistic glint in his eye, he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, then leaned back against the door and crossed his arms across his chest in a challenging manner.

" I wont change until you get out, pervert!"

"Hmm… I can fix that."

"W-what?" In a blink of an eye he was behind her, with the dress on the sink counter, lifting her nightgown over her head. She was too shocked and still recovering from his speed, but once the gown was discarded she realized what he had just done.

"KYAAAAAA!!" She screamed in terror as she back peddled away from him and that stupid smirk plastered on his oh-so-inviting lips. "GET OUT!"

"Such a screamer. Good thing we put you in a sound proof room." He made his way lazily towards her as she backed up in response. Something nicked the back of her leg and the next thing she knew she went crashing into the tub that held no water.

"Oomph!" she cried painfully. She opened her eyes and looked up at the man from between her legs, sense the side of the tub kept her bottom half lifted and she landed on her back.

'his eyes…' she said to herself. They held something in them. Not the amusement they did before when he was teasing her, something more serious. His mouth was set in a straight line as he bent down into the tub, holding himself up by placing his hands on either side of her head, his hips in between her sprawled legs.

" You best watch yourself, dear cherry blossom." He began in a deep husky voice, much like one Sasuke used on her when she was in the forest.

"Huh?" she blushed.

"It's hard enough as it is, restraining myself from throwing you down and fucking the daylights out of you. This position we are in isn't helping very much." His breath teased her lips and made them tickle. He nipped at her bottom lip and licked her cheek before he got back up and left the room.

"I'll be waiting out side. You have 20 minutes to get ready."

E N D O F C H A P T E R T W O ! ! ! ! ! !

**Sorry for the shortness….**

**SUCK IT UP!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon. Maybe. **

**Gimme reviews and we'll talk. Oh didn't you just love that Itachi goodness? **


	3. My Tongue Has Nothing To Do With This!

**CHAPTER 3 is here my lovelies! **

**So people, you better thank THE RYU for me updating, because Honestly I was going to give up on this. I LOVE YOU. And I'm sorry. High school is a drag, and I'm in two sports! **

**So, enough with my excuses. RYU, this one's for you. ******

**P.S. – I don't own Naruto, yatta yatta yatta. And please, don't get on my case because YOU say I spell/ use the wrong Japanese words, because I am currently taking Japanese as one of my school electives. I can write fluently in Hiragana and Kanji. Also I can ALMOST speak fluent Japanese. So haters…. STFU.**

**Arigatoo.**

_..W H E N T H E T I M E I S R I G H T…_

_Magokoro Henshin Chapter number 3_

Sakura quickly got dressed in the gown she had been given. It was a Kimono, that was a bit modified. Instead of the bottom hugging her ankles, it spread across her feet and dragged a little behind her. The kimono was a dark black color that was trimmed with a pink that was the same shade as her natural hair. There was a large pink bow that wrapped around her stomach and tied behind her, and at the tips of the bow, the color faded into a deep onyx.

The young female wolf decided that it was best to leave her hair the way it was, sense she was having such a good hair day.

Being a stubborn woman that she is, she realized that she had only taken about 10 to 15 minutes to put her dress on correctly.

She sat at the edge of the tub, thinking to herself about the events that had taken place. Itachi was frightening, even to her wolf.

'**We must heed his warning, Sakura.'** Her wolf spoke to her in a serious tone, **'Even the smell of him sets me on edge. He is strong, stronger than our pack. But I think we can trust this man. For now, at least.'**

The woman only nodded her head. Lost in her wolfs wise words. Standing up and heading for the door, she was just about to open it when Itachi threw it open. Staggering back a bit but regaining her composer, she decided to play Q and A.

"Where am I? Who exactly are you people?"

"Ah. You ask the wrong questions. Therefore you will not receive answers. Now, follow me." He turned around and headed for the door at the opposite side of her room, and stopped right in front of it before turning around to face her again.

" I suggest you do not walk through this doors without me by your side. You are weak, and the others will just take advantage of that." He's eyes grew slightly harder and his jaw clenched- but it was hardly recognizable.

"Uh-uhm… Yes Itachi-san." Was all she managed to bite out under his intense stare. Apparently satisfied with her answer, he opened the door and gestured that she walked out first. She scurried her way out with him following closely behind down a large, long dark corridor that was lit by red-flamed candles that had black wax.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They walked for at least 5 minutes. Taking different turns and going up and down stairs. It reminded her of a Labyrinth. He quickly got beside her and held on to her forearm, for a reason she didn't quite understand. Looking up at him, she noticed that he was glaring straight forwards, baring his teeth that were now fanged and razor sharp. She could hear a deep growl come from his chest as he pulled her closer to him and wrap an arm protectively around her slender waist.

"Itachi?" Sakura whispered so that only he could hear but he Ignored it as his growls became louder. Utterly confused, she followed his eyes at what he was looking at, and she mentally slapped her forehead for not realizing it sooner. There, about 12 feet in front of them, were two men. One, she recognized, was Sasuke, returning the glare at Itachi. Beside him was a tall man that looked like Itachi and Sasuke but taller. He had long spiky hair and was dressed in a ninjas attire.

'**Definitely Uchiha.'** Thought Hiromi, her wolf.

Sakura moved closer to Itachi when she found that the eyes of the two men drifted from Itachi, to her helpless form. A bit frightened from the attention she held on to Itachi's shirt like a mere infant would to her mother.

"So, this is the Omega? Looks weak. How could she survive the change?" The man spoke. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she openly let her okami take a little control over her body as her eyes turned from Innocent jade to rebel red.

"What was that mutt?" She shot back as she let go of Itachi and stood with her arms crossed over her chest protectively. Hiromi was a wolf, no shit. And she had strength and bravery out the wazoo. When Sakura was being her normal shy, reserved self and left herself open like that, Hiromi would often take over only a portion of her so she could retort back to the way she should. That's what happens when you have two spirits conjoined in one small, fragile vessel.

"What was that, bitch? Respect your dominate, bitch. You're lucky Madara-sama doesn't kill you on spot." Sasuke replied with a knowing smirk.

Sakura, and her borrowed bravery, stuck her tongue out like a child and flipped him off. She wasn't going to take shit from anyone. Especially him.

"I suggest, dear Sakura-chan, that you put that tongue away. For I may find a good use for it later." Madara said and he eyed her almost _hungrily_. Sure as hell got her to put it away as she blushed and looked at her feet.

**Okay, yeah. This is uber short I know. BUT I TIRED. **

**I promise I will write the 4****th**** chapter… some time. I'm just running out of IDEAS.**

**GAAAAH.**


End file.
